Moon Plant!
This is a story from ''Popeye'', the original series published by Dell in 1948. The series was later renamed to Popeye the Sailor as it continued with other publishers. It has also been reprinted in other comic books by other publishers since then. __TOC__ 'Synopsis' Olive wants to marry a millionaire so fortunately for her Norman the Moon Plant arrives because he can grow all the money she wants. 'Plot' Popeye notices that Olive is acting strange and asks her what is wrong. Olive tells him she does not know but it feels like what a prospector may feel like just before striking gold. She decides it must mean she will marry a millionaire. Popeye just laughs then declares she will marry him, and he only has fifty cents. Olive just calls him a peasant and walks over to the phone and orders a million dollars worth of cars, houses, swimming pools and Yellowstone Park. When she hangs up, Popeye asks her how she will pay for it, and she panics. Just then, someone knocks on Olive's door and Popeye jokes that it must be her millionaire. The jesting sailor shouts out for the millionaire to come in, but it is only Wimpy that opens the door. He informs Popeye he was passing by his house and noticed a large package on his front porch. Popeye hopes someone left him a present, but Olive believes it is her package that was delivered next door by mistake. They both walk over to retrieve the box and realize it is talking. Olive thinks it is a parrot so Popeye opens it up to find out. Once opened, they discover it is their old friend Norman the Moon Plant. Popeye brings Norman inside and asks him why he is not with Alice the Goon. He replies that Alice sent him to Popeye for protection. He continues to say that Brutus has been trying to plantnap him and he would be safer with the spinach eater. Norman also wanted to see Olive again. Olive barks back at Norman, single-minded as ever, that she does not want a plant, she wants a millionaire. Norman answers that he would do anything for her and grows a flower with a hundred thousand dollars in it. She starts dancing around, singing that she found her millionaire. Popeye tries to discourage Norman from giving her money because it makes her do strange things. Olive insists Popeye is wrong and announces that she will marry her millionaire plant. As Olive takes Norman to her house, Popeye calls her a crazy dame, says he is through with her and never wants to see her again. Immediately after, he hears Olive yelling for help and he runs out to rescue his sweetie. Olive reports that a big man jumped out and plantnaped her future husband. Popeye just laughs and comments that he thought it was something important. Olive smacks him for laughing at the plant she loves. She orders Popeye to save Norman because Alice expects him to protect the plant. Popeye meets up with Brutus and demands to have the plant back. Brutus begs for Popeye's forgiveness, hands over the plant and apologizes for being a bad boy. When Popeye returns the Moon Plant to Olive, they discover it is a fake and he heads out again to track down Brutus. On their second meeting, Popeye throws the false Moon Plant in the thug's face. Brutus complains about getting something in his eye and asks Popeye to check it. Popeye apologizes and examines the eye in question, then the big swab takes the chance to sucker punch the gullible sailor in the gut. Brutus continues to get the better of Popeye, until the latter eats his spinach. After Brutus is sent flying and back down to Earth, Popeye stuffs him in a flower pot. The potted plantnaper tells Popeye that he planted Norman in his vegetable garden. Popeye finally locates Norman after searching through acres of vegetables, and brings him home to Olive. Once there, Olive starts wooing Norman so he will continue to grow more money. After her spare room is filled with money, she calls to have her goods delivered. Once they are, the delivery man totals the purchase up as eleven million dollars and forty-seven cents. Olive tells him to collect what he needs from the spare room. The man comes back to inform Olive the room is only filled with dried leaves. Popeye laughs at Olive and tells her it is now autumn so Norman's money is drying up. Last Updated: / / Category:Comics